


C'est l'Halloween

by Hannigrammatic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not wearing a costume today, Dr Lecter?” he asks.</p><p>Hannibal Lecter was dressed as impeccably as always, with horrendous paisley patterns and, hilariously enough, in shades of black and orange. </p><p>“Or are you?” Will corrects himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est l'Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Cute halloween drabblething! Wanted to take a break from my other story, and this fluff was just necessary~ ♥
> 
> Title and first line is from the French song "C'est l'Halloween", written and performed by Matt Maxwell in 1981.

_Ô monsieur, oui, oui, oui, oui !_

Will Graham hasn’t celebrated halloween in a very long time. Even when he was younger, he didn’t see the appeal in dressing up as a monster so strangers could hand you candy as you stumbled in the autumn chill from door to door. It’s just another day, but it’s also a Friday and the beginning of his weekend, and as he packs up after his last class that day he’s in very good spirits -as opposed to spooky ones. He’s almost out the door when a shadow fills it almost ominously, but the lights finally illuminate his visitor and Will smiles.

“Not wearing a costume today, Dr Lecter?” he asks.

Hannibal Lecter was dressed as impeccably as always, with horrendous paisley patterns and, hilariously enough, in shades of black and orange. 

“Or are you?” Will corrects himself.

“I figured I would rise to the occasion. Is it not to your taste?” the accented tone is jesting.

“I like it as much as I do any of your suits,” Will snorts softly as he responds, thinking of a private joke between him and Beverly regarding Will’s thoughts on his friend’s suits.

“I confess I feel slightly insulted, if your little laugh is at my benefit.”

One of Will’s brows raises, mirroring Hannibal’s own raised one as they stand nearly toe to toe in the shadow of the doorway. Despite his words, Hannibal is smiling just as softly and affectionately as he always did around Will, who found his own face mimicking his friend’s even more. He shifts the messenger bag on his shoulder higher just then, and glances down at Hannibal’s shiny shoes.

“I was laughing at something else,” Will omitts that it still regards the man before him -and the association of the phrase ‘grandpa suit’, but also doesn’t feel like explaining it.

“Of course you were. At any rate, I came by to invite you to dinner tonight, actually. I had a feeling you would not be accepting Ms. Katz’ invitation to the ah, ‘Boo-apalooza’.”

Will snorts as Hannibal pronounces the party’s title, this time definitely laughing at his friend. For his part, Hannibal merely smirks and steps out of the way to allow Will to leave the class, following along and bumping his shoulder against the slightly shorter man’s own.

“Yeah, well, as amazing as she tried to make it sound, you’re correct. Though I confess I’m a little surprised you don’t have anything planned. Like a spooky feast or something. You’d probably be good at putting something epic together like that.”

“I had thought about doing something, but I realized I only wished to spend the evening impressing one person instead of many.”

Will coughs into his hand as a blush fights to redden his features. He side-eyes the taller man walking close beside him and lets his smirk dissolve into a sincerely affectionate smile. Hidden by his bag, Will catches Hannibal’s hand in his own and clasps it softly.

“It’s a date,” Will murmurs as they turned a corner into the lobby, and he lets go of Hannibal’s warm hand hesitantly.

“Indeed. Perhaps I ought to tell you some suitably scary stories while we sit in front of the fireplace. I’m certain I have a few.”

They made it to the exit and parted ways with a smile, and Will follows behind Hannibal’s Bentley as they drive into Baltimore and eventually arrive at his friend’s ostentatious home. Once within, jacket and bag set aside, Hannibal sits Will at the kitchen island as he begins the preparations for dinner. A bottle of wine is procured silently and a cup filled and set before his guest.

“Ah, so you’re going to get me drunk and fat and then take advantage of me, huh?” Will questions as he hides his smirk behind the rim of the glass.

Hannibal’s eyes widen just slightly and he huffs out a laugh. The pretty blush on the teacher’s face is simply gorgeous, and he can’t help leaning across the counter to tickle his fingers along a scruffy jawline. Will closes his eyes on a long blink before opening them and setting his cup down. He leans forward across the island counter even more, and stares into Hannibal’s eyes.

“I’m shocked you would think that of me, Will,” Hannibal whispers into his mouth, which is inches away.

“Sorry,” Will whispers back, not feeling sorry at all.  
Their lips meet in a soft and chaste kiss before they both pull away, Hannibal to continue cooking, and Will to blush and fuss with his cup and shift in his chair. Everything is still new and intense and he wants more of these moments suddenly.

“Or perhaps you were hoping I would do those things,” Hannibal says later over dinner.

Will barely refrains from choking on his wine and laughs loudly. Hannibal’s own face is pulled into a huge smile at his successful joke. The air between them is light and there’s soft music playing from somewhere.

“I would never,” Will pretends to be scandalized. “This is delicious, by the way. Thank you, Hannibal.”

A long-fingered hand covers Will’s smaller one and brings it to full, wine-red lips. Hannibal brushes the softest of kisses along the knuckles before inclining his head graciously.

“You are most welcome, my love.”

Later, cozied up under a blanket in front of the fire, Will wraps his arms around Hannibal and holds him tight and steals the scary stories from his breath as he languidly kisses the older man. He decides he doesn’t need scary anythings that night, just as any other night before it. Smiling into Hannibal’s lips, Will closes his eyes and is completely content.

Fini


End file.
